Never Forgotten
by Priestess Of the Stars
Summary: Yami's got one last problem to deal with before he gets his memories back. Unfortunately this problem has appeared in the form of one stubborn brunette. Will he get the problem to back down? Yaoi, YamiSeto


Hi Readers. If anyone has read my profile (which I sincerely doubt) then you'll realise I've broken my promise. For those who don't know then I'll fill you in. After a bad experience in another fandom I swore I would never write another Fanfic. Now I've gone and broken that vow. Oh well, I can't say I haven't enjoyed my re-entrance to the world of Fandom. Anyway onto the warnings.  
**I do not, nor will I ever, own Yu-Gi-Oh! **_Owwwww, that HURT to say.  
_**WARNING; This will be Yaoi, M/M, Slash or anything else you want to call it. This is about boys loving other boys. If that bothers you then get outta my fic.  
---------------------------------------------------------------**

Kaiba Seto stood across from Motou Yami. It had come down to this. High Priest against Pharaoh. Dragon Tamer against King of Games. Sapphire against Ruby. White against Black. All over events that had occurred five thousand years ago. One denied the past, desperate to forget while the other embraced times gone by, frantic to remember. Though Yami knew nothing of it, Seto was drowning in the past near forgotten in the Sands of Time. Seto remembered _**every single day** _that he had lived five thousand years ago. He was lost within the past no one else knew yet somehow managed to find his way back to the present day after day. Seto couldn't let Yami remember. Their past was _**horrific**. **Disastrous. **_The past was best left in the past. Seto couldn't surrender as he had thousands of times before thousand of years ago.

Yami wished nothing more than to remember.

Seto wished nothing more than to forget.

Fate was forever bringing her favourite children together, leading them on the right paths but even she, Ruler of Destiny, had shied from these two destined in this event.

Yami glared across the gaping void between them. Why was the brunette doing this? The Pharaoh knew the past vaguely. He also knew the reason the brunette was so set against him regaining his full memories. Though Yami doubted even Kaiba Seto knew his _real _reason to stopping him. Their past held pain beyond comprehension, darkness that made even the Shadow Realm pale in comparison, heartache that nearly broke his soul and yet a love that inspired a nation to rise above the pain, darkness and heartache. Kaiba Seto was afraid that that love had been lost in the Sands of Time. Yami knew this. But Yami also knew that in this one rare instance the brunette genius was wrong, _oh...so...wrong._

"What doesn't kill increases strength, is that not the saying in this time?" Yami asked spontaneously. Seto focused on Yami, the ruby-eyed ruler couldn't possibly mean what Seto thought he meant.

"Something along that lines yes," Seto responded, for the first time in a long time unsure of himself. Yami couldn't help but smile at the little-lost-boy expression the Dragon Tamer had.

"Then why do you fear my feelings have changed?" Yami asked simply. Seto's indescribable blue eyes widen in shock.

"H…How? How do you remember?" Seto whispered in disbelief. The brunette didn't understand. Until the Pharaoh was told his name he shouldn't remember anything from their past life! Yami smiled reassuringly as he crossed the hollow abyss between them. Yami walked until he was mere millimetres away from his rival, his High Priest and his in so many other ways. Yami leaned upwards and stood on his tip-toes so he and the CEO were eye level, faces nearly touching.

"You truly expected me to forget _that? _Come now my High Priest, think. Why in the name of the Gods would I forget the one soul that made my life more than just duty? You were never forgotten my Seth, my Seto. You were always a part of my soul hidden within my mind, my heart," Yami whispered to his heart's chosen. Yami closed the miniscule gap between them and pressed his lips against Seto's. Seto gasped in shock giving Yami the chance to deepen their kiss. Seto couldn't stop himself from moaning in pleasure as his tongue danced with his desire's. Yami pulled away slowly and stared into the unguarded eyes of his love's.

"What is my name?" Yami murmured needing to know, needing this last secret between them out in the open. Seto looked at the amnesiac king.

"Atemu, my Pharaoh Atemu," Seto said softly. Yami's eyes glazed over as a lifetime of memories flashed within his mind. A thousand and more images appeared in the Pharaoh's sight. Some memories made him want to laugh, some made him want to cry, some made him filled with love beyond compare. The Pharaoh blinked owlishly before settling his ruby gaze onto his Dragon Tamer. A brilliant, lustful grin made it's way onto Yami's face. Seto _knew _that grin. He had learnt long ago to **fear **that grin. Nothing good for him EVER came from that grin. Seto idly wondered if he had the chance to run for the hills. Unfortunately he couldn't. For reasons only the Gods themselves knew, Seto loved the crazy ex-ruler.

"Thank you Love. Thank you for your trust. Now I haven't had you in over five thousand years. I think it's time I made up for those five millennia," Yami practically purred as he slipped his arm around Seto's waist and pulled the brunette flush up against him. Those were the last coherent words that were said between these two for a long, _long _time.  
**---------------------------------------------------------------**

_Well that's me finished. If you like then Please, Please, Please review. If I get enough reviews I might post this other fanfic for you readers. Bye bye._

_Priestess Of The Stars (Pots as my friends call me)_


End file.
